


主明/カラスの鳴き声

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: 本篇后，来栖晓的高三生活与高二的回忆。双向单箭头，不是HE。含有一部分R15描写。さよならだけが僕らの愛だ。





	主明/カラスの鳴き声

0.

 

高三的学校离自己的家并不是很远。为了躲避还揪着曾经的冤罪，试图肆意诋毁自己的那些家伙，从学校回到家里时，来栖晓总是会选择后门的一条近路。曾经高一时，他也会时不时走这条路回家。在路上，他需要经过一小片树林，褐色的泥土中，只有一条被行人们踩出的道路，几米高的大树不规则地排列在路边。直到现在，来栖也不知道那究竟是什么树种。记忆中它们在春天绽放新绿，在夏季稍早一些，会开出黄绿色的小型花朵，和绿叶一同覆盖天空。到了秋季，伴随着结果，叶片也逐渐变黄并且脱落，直到深冬只有树枝，不留下一点颜色。  
他在放学后又一次踏上这条路，这一次却停住了脚步。待在包里的摩根娜察觉到他这有些异常的举动，探出头来想询问：“怎么了，晓——唔？！”  
它的话语和来栖的脚步一样停住了。原本伴随着绿叶和花朵的树枝，今天不知为何被大片的黑色涂抹。成群的乌鸦站在那里，见到来栖进入，都将头转了过来。诡异的是，没有一只乌鸦发出声响，它们只是静静地站在树枝上。来栖试探着又向前迈出一步，脚步踩断树枝的清脆声响在空气中回荡，那群乌鸦便因此拍动翅膀，黑色的羽毛从空中纷纷扬扬地飘下，落在他的脚边，覆盖了整条道路。  
“是乌鸦（クロウ）啊，摩根娜。”  
来栖注视着那群乌鸦飞上天空，直到最后一只也飞离视野，才轻声开口。摩根娜用略带悲伤的眼睛看了看天空，又看了看来栖紧盯天空的侧脸，只是慢慢地点了点头。  
“嗯。是乌鸦（カラス）啊，晓。”

 

1.

 

“所以你到底为什么会喜欢他？”  
摩根娜在他把背包放下后就迫不及待地跳上桌子，往他摊开在桌上的教科书和作业本上踩了几脚，留下几个浅色的猫爪印。来栖轻轻地抹掉那些痕迹，忍不住露出一点苦笑。  
“你去年十月的时候就问过了。”  
“你的意思是回答还是没有变吗？”  
“嗯。是好奇心。”  
一开始，真的只是很单纯的好奇心而已。在六月上旬，来栖就发现明智能听见摩根娜的话语，于是他试着去留意这个人的行动，却在第二天的节目上发现自己被他下了套。像是被计算好了一般，对于自己给出的回答，侦探以笑容的假面和直指中心的话语尽数防御反击。如果不是因为节目后他说明了对自己有兴趣的原因，来栖还以为自己的真实身份已经被对方发现了。  
所以在六月底，看见亚麻发色的青年站在面包店前时，他本来是不准备去搭话的。可不知为何，他最终还是迈步过去，伸手搭上了他的肩膀。那一瞬间，那双带着深深戒备和警觉的红瞳，清晰地刻印在了来栖的脑中。那个眼神只停留了一秒不到，马上就恢复成了平常的疏离。明智的脸上挂着淡然的笑容，向他打着招呼：“在这种地方遇见真是巧合啊，来栖君。”  
“是啊，真巧。”他捏了捏刘海，同样淡然地回应。这家面包店就在怪盗团作为基地的联络通路附近，来栖毫不怀疑明智是抱有什么目的才接近了这里，而见到自己出现，或许是印证他的推理的其中一环。因为他虽然开口说着下次再见，却再也不曾在这附近出现过了。之后是暑假末尾在勒布朗，紧接着他就会时不时地过来坐坐。有时惣治郎不在，来栖就不得不负起照顾客人的责任，将还不算特别出色的手艺展现给明智。而侦探王子总是带着平和的笑容，说着各种琐事，一边将杯中绝不算好的咖啡饮下。  
“你要小心啊，晓。”  
合作关系确立，明智也成为同伴的那天晚上，摩根娜对来栖强调。来栖点点头，低下头看着自己的手机。SNS的消息列表里，双叶将她探听到的通话单独发给了怪盗团的团长，明智平稳的声音从音频里传出，和电话对面的人探讨着如何杀死自己的方案。他关闭音频，盯着SNS里最新添加的那个联系人的头像，末了叹了口气，对摩根娜苦笑起来。  
“抱歉，摩根娜。”  
他清楚地明白明智接近他有着明确的目的。或许一开始只是以为他是怪盗团的知情人，而试图想从自己这里套出情报，而在确认自己就是首领的现在，就变成了要将废人化的罪行全部推于自己的计划。但来栖依旧不可避免地想要更多地接触对方。他想知道那时看见的眼神究竟代表了什么，他想了解那个笑容下面究竟还有什么，他想拆下明智戴着的一切假面，窥探背后未知的世界。  
他把这些话对摩根娜说了之后，不出意外地看见它的眼睛瞪得很大：“你这不会是看上他了吧？！”  
“……或许是吧？”他不确信地回答。但可以确信的是，来栖晓的确被明智吾郎吸引了。他坐在床上对着手机屏幕思考，最终点开明智的头像，发送了一条信息。  
“明天下午有空的话，来勒布朗坐坐吧。”  
“虽然很感谢邀请，不过要等到晚上了哦。”  
“没关系。我有话想和你说。”  
“喂喂……没事吧？”摩根娜看着来栖打出的消息，和明智最终同意的回应，担忧地抬起头。来栖的眼神很平静，他点点头，抱着摩根娜躺在了床上。  
“不要紧。”他说。“只是一个游戏罢了。”  
而明智吾郎在第二天晚上听见他这么说时，惊诧的表情和当时的摩根娜一模一样。他坐在吧台区的位置上，忍不住放下了手中的咖啡杯，确认般地重复了一次：“诶、那个……你是认真的吗，来栖君？”  
“对。”来栖点了点头，视线透过平光镜锁住了那双红色的瞳孔。“来玩个游戏吧，明智。”  
“如果叫我出来只是为了这个，你在想什么还真是让人无法猜透啊……”明智干笑两声，用困惑的视线打量着他。来栖笑了笑，又把刚刚的话重复了一次：“互相扮演恋人，先动心的那一方就会输。”  
“虽然还不准备答应，不过姑且问一句。获胜的报酬是什么？”明智交握着双手，看上去似乎很有兴趣。来栖将他面前空了的咖啡杯收走，抬眼看向了他：“你似乎很有兴趣？”  
“要看获胜的报酬决定。”明智轻松地就回避了他的提问，眼中露出一点得意。果然他是不会轻易上当的。来栖放下手中的东西，摆出认真思考的样子，最后拍了一下掌心。  
“那，这样吧。”他以确信明智会答应的笑容开口。“输的人就要答应赢的人一件事。不管是什么要求。”  
“不管是什么要求？”明智饶有兴趣地重复了一遍，来栖看见他的眼睛阴沉了一瞬，马上又恢复了笑容。他的语气里满是玩笑的意味，但来栖明白，他或许是认真地在问这句话：“如果被说去死的话呢？”  
“那我就去死。”来栖斩钉截铁地回答。趴在吧台上的摩根娜也没料到这一点，抖了抖耳朵抬起头，也看了过来。可来栖没有动摇，只是继续看着明智的眼睛。明智似乎也被这句回答吓到了，愣了片刻才笑着摆摆手：“抱歉，你当真了？我开玩笑的。”  
“所以你答应了？”  
“嗯……”明智苦恼地沉思片刻，最终点了点头。“听上去不坏，我答应了。不过游戏总有个期限吧？”  
“是啊。”确认明智答应了他的要求，来栖的嘴角上扬些许，点了点头。“一个月。应该说，正好到我们结束合作的那天。如何？”  
“原来如此，我明白了。”明智点了点头，拿起放在一旁的手提箱，又冲他和摩根娜笑着道别。“多谢款待，今天我就先走了。”  
“慢走，吾郎。”他刻意用名字称呼，看见明智的脚步顿了一下，才打开门离开。摩根娜跳下位置，跑去门外看了看，才又转身回来，不满地跳上台子，对来栖喊起来：“你知道你刚刚在说什么吗晓！”  
“没事的，摩根娜。”来栖晓摸了摸它的头，不知是因为明智答应了游戏而开心，还是在因为别的事而苦恼。“这场游戏他赢不了。……因为那是以利益揣测别人的侦探。”  
既然游戏是自己这里提出，明智就一定会考虑来栖的目的。而获胜的要求对于他来说，又是极具诱惑性的东西——在怪盗团的众人都明白，明智吾郎想要毁灭他们的现在，身为首领的来栖晓的命自然成了第一目标。来栖的用意再简单不过，他只是将无法提出的“想更多地了解你”的渴望，转变成了游戏和赌约。但明智为了万无一失的获胜，就一定会拼尽全力。  
“想赢得游戏，就必须保证自己不动真心。可如果不真正地喜欢对方，就无法察觉到对方对自己的一切，究竟是不是发自本意。”来栖放下手里洗净的杯子，笑了起来。“所以他永远无法做出获胜宣言。”  
“那你呢？”  
对于摩根娜的提问，来栖没有再回应，只是盯着空无一人的座位，看了很久。

 

2.

 

五月的体育祭很快就来临了。虽然学校里依旧有不少人把来栖晓当前科者对待，但班里的同学们，在他回来一个月后，也都慢慢地改变了看法。因此在体育祭时，全班一致将他推出去当成了大部分项目的代表。尤其是骑马战，更是让他成了大将。而来栖不负众望，以轻巧的动作和迅速的攻击，一举拿下了冠军。  
“不错嘛晓！”摩根娜在他午休的时候从包里探出头，冲坐在长凳上的他喊道。来栖点点头，长呼出一口气，拿起了旁边的饮料瓶：“还好吧。”  
“下午就没有项目了吧？好好休息。”摩根娜摆出一副前辈的样子，跳出包里坐到他旁边，低头去咬来栖手边的零食。来栖递给它一块面包，摩根娜便很满足地咬住那块食物嚼了起来。零星的碎屑随着突然刮起的大风滚落几圈，掉到了长凳旁边的草丛上。来栖抬起头，看见正巧有一只乌鸦飞了过来，用鸟嘴点了点那点面包屑，尝了起来。  
“你家乡的乌鸦还真多啊。”摩根娜转头看了看，又转过来去看来栖的脸。见他一副有点出神的样子，干脆跳上他的肩膀，狠狠拍了一下他那头卷毛。“喂，你又在想什么？”  
“……啊，没有。”来栖这才回过神来，连忙把摩根娜抱了下来。他的视线又一次转向那片草地，但那只乌鸦已经不见了踪影。他叹了口气，低下头与摩根娜有点担心的眼睛对上：“这个长凳的色调，很像冴小姐宫殿里的东西吧？”  
“……是啊。”摩根娜的视线变得更加担忧了。但它最终没有说什么，只是点了点头。于是来栖晓得以露出一点点回忆的神情，继续说了下去。  
“我们来接吻吧。”  
他曾在攻略新岛冴的宫殿时，这么和明智吾郎开口。那时其余的队友正在外面调查赌场的情况，而他刚在前一场战斗里被敌人围观而受了重伤，被众人一致勒令在安全房间里休息。明智则是因为使用了太多次人格面具快要耗尽精力，便捧着一杯咖啡坐在他的身边。来栖靠在沙发的右侧，明智坐在左侧，两人的中间原本有坐着的二头身黑猫当间隔，不过方才被想出去看看的双叶叫走当保镖之后，不算太狭窄的房间里就只留下了他们两人。  
来栖稍微动了一下身子。他身上的伤势早就被摩根娜的回复魔法治疗好，只不过痛觉还会有所残留，同伴们大概只是想让他好好休息一下吧。也正因为他还有一战之力，大家才会放心地让他和明智独处一室。如果有了战斗声，附近的同伴们也会听到。他转头看向一边，明智已经将那杯咖啡喝完，正在用纸巾擦拭着他的光线枪。察觉到了来栖的视线，他转过头，对他露出一个淡然的笑容。  
“明智，我们来接吻吧。”  
他看着明智的脸，突兀地这么说了。不出意外地，明智的表情变得十分惊诧，连手上的武器都差点掉到地上。他强作淡定地把手中的东西放在一旁，困惑地皱起眉：“在这种时候吗？”  
“嗯，大家都不在。”来栖点了点头，坐得靠近了一点。他眼尖地察觉到明智想要挪动身子，但并没有真的挪开。于是来栖得以靠近过去，红色的手套盖上了白色的手套。他凑近了明智的脸，看见那双红瞳视线飘忽就是不看自己，不禁有点无奈地苦笑一下。但大好的机会他并不愿放弃，而且明智也没有明显抗拒的动作。来栖思考片刻，很容易就想到了杀手锏的招式。他注视着那双红瞳投过来的余光，轻声地开口了。  
“我们是恋人吧？”  
不出意外地，明智的动作僵住了。他抿起嘴唇，像是在思考着什么。或许是在揣测自己的目的吧？来栖这么想着，暗自苦笑了一下。但他的目光依旧锁在明智身上，等待他做出回答。片刻后，明智终于得出了结论，优雅地叹出一口气来，对他露出一个笑容。  
“拿你没办法啊，来栖君。”  
来栖想，自己一定是露出了特别灿烂的笑容吧。因为他眼前的明智在看见自己的表情之后，忍俊不禁地笑了起来。他激动又小心翼翼地凑上前去，明智也就靠近过来，闭起眼睛将嘴唇微微噘起。于是来栖便不再犹豫，让嘴唇也贴上了他的嘴唇，停留在这样的一个轻柔而又长时间的吻。  
他眼尖地看见明智的左手手指还搭在玩具枪的枪柄上，而自己的右手同样也触碰着匕首的边缘。但至少嘴唇所碰到的触感并不是虚假的东西。来栖这么想着，注视着面前闭上眼的明智，试探着用左手搭住明智的手指。明智的手动了动，并没有回应却也没有拒绝。于是来栖欣慰地勾起嘴角，仿佛这样时间就可以永远静止一般，同样也闭上了眼。

 

3.

 

暑假前的最后一天，来栖晓又一次踏上了那条小路。摩根娜今天没有跟他同行，他与同路的友人道别，一人踏入树林之中。那群乌鸦今天也停留在树枝之上，但他很快就察觉到，乌鸦的数量少了很多。原本将整片天空都遮住的乌鸦群，已经少了四分之一左右，露出了小片小片的蓝天，像是黑布上的斑点一样，零星地点缀在那里。  
他没有挪动脚步，那群乌鸦也就没有动静。直到手机铃声突兀地响起，它们才拍动翅膀，悄无声息地飞上天空。来栖掏出手机，看见上面是曾经怪盗团的讨论组。双叶正在里面问着大家有没有空在暑假见面，其余人纷纷很快就在杂谈里表明了同意的态度，最后只差他一个人没有发言。而大家仿佛也都在等待着他一样，话题不约而同移向了他。  
“嗯，我没有问题。”  
他这么回应后，讨论组里便又欢腾地炸开了。来栖忍不住轻轻笑了一下，退出了界面。过了一会儿，他想着是不是应该再发点什么，又一次点开了SNS。他看了一眼还保留着的几条信息，却错点开了一个单人的界面。于是里面的对话映入眼帘，制止了他的一切行动。  
“有空的话，要不要一起去哪里玩？”  
他已经记不清那是哪一天了，根据SNS的记录来看，是十一月三号的夜晚。他在空无一人的勒布朗帮惣治郎收拾完店面时，偶然间抬头看见了依旧空着的那个位置。  
“这么一想，那家伙很久都没过来了吧。”  
蹲坐在最靠里的凳子上的摩根娜这么开口。来栖点了点头，将最后一个洗干净的杯子摆好，又把围裙叠好收起。摩根娜把爪子搭在台子上，晃着尾巴朝他询问：“喂晓，你知道什么吗？”  
“或许是工作很忙吧？”来栖这么回应着，心下倒也有些不安起来。为了以防万一，也为了之后的计划，双叶并没有删除明智手机里的程序，并和大家约好如果有什么变化就会通知。虽然现在还什么都没有，但来栖还是有点说不出的微妙。摩根娜也看出了他的心不在焉，甩着尾巴拍了一下凳子：“你问问不就好了嘛。”  
“……啊。”来栖这才想起还有SNS可以联系。他拿出手机打开界面，和明智的消息列表还是一片空白。他在对话框里打下几个字，很快又把它们全部删除。这样循环往复了几次，最终他斟酌着，问出了那句话。  
“明智。有空的话，要不要一起去哪里玩？”  
“喂，不要紧吗？”摩根娜跳上桌面，凑过去看着他的手机。“虽然宫殿已经攻略完毕了，预告函发布的日期也定下来了，但还是——”  
“没事的，mona。”来栖笃定地回答，将手机放在桌上。“我们还有赌约在。”  
只要那条赌约依旧存在，只要明智依旧试图胜利，他就永远无法拒绝来栖的请求或是联系。摩根娜也很快就明白了这个道理，沉默着趴回凳子上舔起爪子。来栖试着给自己冲泡了一杯咖啡，确认味道还不错后，就把壶里的咖啡倒入了保温杯，作为之后去攻略大众宫殿的补给品。手机在桌上很快震动起来，他划开屏幕，发现是明智的回应。  
“这种时间突然约我吗？而且我最近也很忙……真是抱歉。”  
“不，只是你很久都没来勒布朗了，有点想你。”  
“哈哈，什么啊，这种像是告白的语句？”  
“只是实话实说而已。没空吗？”  
“嗯，最近一直都很忙。不仅是为了追查那个黑色假面，还有电视台一类的工作什么的……”  
“这样啊。”  
“嗯，抱歉哦。”  
“没关系。那，等这次合作结束之后，再来勒布朗坐坐吧。”  
对话框里沉默了下来。很长一段时间，明智都没有给出回应。来栖只是静静地看着屏幕，末了抬起头，对上摩根娜有些悲伤的眼睛。  
“晓……”  
它开口喊着同伴的名字，似乎还想说些什么，最终却又没有出口。来栖试着挤出一个让它安心的笑容，手机正好在这时也震动起来，亮起的屏幕上是明智给出的答案。  
“好啊，那时就可以品尝到你的手艺了吧？”  
“嗯，会是精心制作的一杯哦。”  
“我期待着。”  
回忆随着对话翻到最后，因为手机的震动而断开了。来栖回过神来，发现是母亲给他发送的短信，简短的文字透露出一点担心，询问他今天回家有点晚，是不是遇到了什么事。他连忙回复自己只是在散步的消息，又确认了一下时间，才将手机收好，抬起头来。  
“……啊。”  
这么说来，好像最后也没能让他尝到自己最佳的手艺。来栖这么想着，在原地停顿了片刻，然后继续迈开脚步，小心翼翼地避开那些黑色的羽毛，踏上了回家的路程。

 

4.

 

“晓？晓！”  
来栖晓睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是自己房间的天花板。他往身边看去，蓝瞳的黑猫正焦急地甩着尾巴，见他醒过来，连忙凑到身边，猫爪按上了他的额头：“没事吧？看起来烧已经退了不少……”  
“摩根娜……嗯，没事。”来栖有些昏沉地扶着额头坐起来。他抬头看向窗外，一束阳光从阴云中倾泻而下，将方才雨天的阴霾和沉闷都一扫而空。来栖注视着那一束阳光，轻轻地笑了起来。  
“……明明那天是在下雨啊。”  
他朝身边的摩根娜这么说后，看见黑猫的神色也有些怀念。它轻轻地发出一声悲伤的鸣叫，点了点头。  
“是啊。十一月中，对吧？难得的雨天。”  
那个日子来栖晓记得再清楚不过了。十一月十六日，那个月唯一一天下雨的日子。他才在放学后和双叶一起确认了她的朋友双亲的改心情况，被双叶拉着陪她看完了节目才得以回到勒布朗。店主似乎明白他去做了什么，随意地点了点头就将空着的店面交给他打理，只剩来栖一个人背着包里的摩根娜待在一楼，无所事事地开始思考要做的事。  
“要不今天去教会见见一二三吧？”摩根娜从包里探出头来，跳去台前的凳子上。来栖摇了摇头，示意自己已经和所有晚上可以见面的协力者都建立了明确的信任关系。摩根娜这下也没了主意，甩着尾巴和他一起思考起来。雨声依旧没有停止，风铃清脆的声音差点就被掩盖，一阵风从门口吹过——  
“……明智？！”  
摩根娜惊慌的声音突然在来栖耳边炸开了。来栖急忙回头，店门口已经被人推开，细密的雨点随着暴风被吹进店门口，将扶着门框的人的衣服打湿得更加彻底。明智吾郎站在门口，只是抬头看了他一眼，就直直地倒了下去。来栖连忙冲上去扶住对方，手才一碰到他的身体，就感受到了不一般的温度。  
“是高烧。”  
来栖探了探明智的额头，不出所料感到了不一般的温度。他勉强把明智抱上了二楼，有些焦急地把他手中的手提箱丢在一边，伸手扯开他的校服外套扔在了暖炉上面。摩根娜急忙伸着爪子把差点被烧到的衣袖拉了上去，转头看向翻找出退烧药的来栖小心翼翼地掰开明智的下颚，将温水和药片一起灌了下去。  
“你的床会被弄脏吧……”摩根娜从暖炉上蹦下来，跳去床上看了看侧躺着的明智。服下退烧药后，他原本痛苦的神色减轻了很多，但紧皱的眉头依旧没有舒缓。来栖试着伸手帮他揉开皱褶，很快就发现这是无用功。他收回手，发现明智的嘴微微蠕动着，似乎是在说什么梦话。  
“是噩梦吧……这家伙。”摩根娜有些不甘地甩了甩尾巴，跳到枕边在明智身旁趴了下来。或许是感受到了温暖吧，明智的表情稍稍平缓了些许。来栖伸手去握住他露在被子外的手，被明智紧紧地用力回握住，他稍稍笑了一下，将另一只手也盖上了明智的手背。明智的面色终于平缓了下来，急促的呼吸也渐渐回归了平静的节奏。来栖这才放心下来，抬头看向一旁的摩根娜，发现它也在看着自己，神色满是说不出的复杂。  
“呐，晓……”摩根娜用担忧的表情对他开口。“你是明白的吧？这家伙不可能——”  
“他喜欢我，mona。”  
在摩根娜要说出那句话前，来栖平静地用和雨声同样大小的声音开口制止了。摩根娜惊愕地抬起头，看见来栖拿出手机，将SNS的界面打开，放到了它的面前。屏幕上是昨天和双叶的对话，来栖将记录拉到上方，打开了双叶发送给他的一个音频。  
“计划无论如何都无法延期吗？……不，并不是。只是离那个时间太远了，我在担心效果——……。我明白了。是，预告函的日期也已经确定了。……是的。那么，再见。”  
短短的几句话却透露出了意想不到的信息。摩根娜晃着尾巴，有些茫然地叫了一声，又用猫爪去戳了戳明智的头。明智没有醒过来，只是嘀咕着什么翻了个身。来栖重新去盖住明智的手掌，笑容看起来有着说不出的复杂：“你明白的吧？在他看来，那一天毫无疑问是我的死期。如果他不是想再和我多相处几天……也根本不会提出这种请求。”  
“但、但是！”摩根娜拍着尾巴想起身，又因为害怕惊动到旁边的人而不得不压低声音。“这样的话，他岂不是应该明白——”  
“嗯。”来栖点了点头，俯身撩开明智的刘海，在那里轻柔地贴了一下嘴唇。“……你知道吗，摩根娜。我提出的游戏，实际上是有非常容易的胜利方法的。”  
“是什么？”  
“只要在一开始就质问我提出这个游戏的原因。‘你是不是喜欢我，才会提出这样的游戏？’……类似这样的问题。”  
摩根娜看起来有些似懂非懂。这也无可奈何吧。来栖想着，伸手摸了摸它的耳根。“只要他提出来了，我根本就无法反驳。而且，这种事，实际上只要稍微推理一下就能明白了。如果不是因为喜欢对方，又怎么可能用这种游戏做赌注呢。”  
“……是啊。而他没有这么做。”  
“嗯。而他没有这么做。”  
摩根娜的声音有些阴沉，和窗外的天气有点像。来栖轻声重复着黑猫的话语，低头又去看床铺上的人。明智依旧熟睡着，一时半会儿没有醒来的迹象。于是他轻轻地将明智的手放回被窝，不发出声音地移开椅子，站起了身。  
“我去给自己泡杯热饮。”  
“好。吾辈在这里帮你看着他。”  
摩根娜在枕边重新窝成一个团子，给有些寒冷的患者提供些许温暖。来栖来到一楼，按照惣治郎的教导泡起了咖啡。他往门外看了一眼，细密的白色雨帘已经慢慢变淡了，带着青草味的新鲜空气从门缝里透进一点，和清风一起将咖啡味吹得更加浓郁。他将最后一滴咖啡注入杯中，盯着液面看了很久，才轻轻抿了一口。  
“……啊。感冒的人不能喝咖啡来着吧。”  
来栖轻声念着，将那一杯咖啡推到了进门的第二个位置上。那里空无一人，但他仿佛看见了谁坐在那里执起杯子，对自己露出笑容。于是他也回以一个微笑，直到那杯咖啡慢慢变冷，才将杯子端了回来，一口气饮下那苦涩的液体。

 

5.

 

冬季的时候，那条小路上的乌鸦就更少了。来栖数了数，好像又少了一半左右，比起最初那一片漆黑的色彩，现在只有差不多四分之一的乌鸦了。和往常一样，它们没有发出任何声音，直到来栖的脚步踏到了树枝上，乌鸦们才振翅飞离。  
在纷飞的乌鸦之中，来栖瞥见最后飞起的那一只似乎有哪里不太一样。所幸它站在最低的那根树枝上，于是来栖得以在它离去前皱眉仔细观察，终于在最后发现它的右翅上有着一点白色。那似乎是一片白羽，在漆黑之中尤为显眼。大概是因为这片白羽的错吧，那只乌鸦也离群体远了一些。  
“这群家伙今天也很吵啊……”  
熟悉的声音从耳边传来。来栖转过头，看见摩根娜从包里探了出来，也朝空中看了看。他伸手摸了摸黑猫的头，听见一声满意的呼噜声。  
“说起来，今天生物课的时候你睡着了吧。以前老师提问你还会叫我来着。”  
见摩根娜闭起眼睛，来栖就想起今天下午的时候。好在自己那时有在认真听讲，很快就回答了正确答案。摩根娜有些不满地挥了挥爪子，趾高气昂地哼了一声：“哼！吾辈不在你不是也很能干嘛。”  
“还是这么前辈架子啊……”来栖笑着去捏了捏摩根娜的肉球，换来一声不满的猫叫。摩根娜又用爪子打了一下来栖的脸，才满意地收回来舔了舔。  
“所以呢？生物课怎么了？”  
“嗯……没事。”来栖拉了拉包带，带着摩根娜一起迈出了那条小路。宽阔的住宅区很快就转入视线，他一边走着，一边轻声开口。  
“今天生物课的老师说到，乌鸦是终身一夫一妻制的。”  
“乌鸦，啊……”  
“所以，一旦互相确认关系，就会一直持续下去。”  
“……嗯。”  
来栖的表情又变得怀念起来了。发现了这一点，摩根娜也没什么好方法刻意岔开话题。一人一猫在原地沉默了片刻，黑猫突然用爪子拍了一下来栖的脸，开口发问起来：“说起来，吾辈一直很好奇。你们有做过什么像情侣的事吗？”  
“像情侣的事啊……。”来栖试着回忆了一下，突然露出了很灿烂的笑容。“嗯，有哦。就在他感冒好了之后。”  
十一月十七日。暴雨已经停下了，秋季的凉风吹得人有些发抖，更别提晚上的气温还要降个几度。来栖晓在一楼打了个大大的喷嚏，差点把手里的咖啡粉都喷出去。他小心地将粉末倒入装好滤纸的滤杯里，拍平粉末后注入热水。香气很快就弥漫开来，引得座位上的摩根娜也吸了吸鼻子，站起身去看他的动作。仿佛被香味吸引一样，店门也被打开了。来栖将最后一滴热水也注入，抬头看向了门口。  
“欢迎光——”  
他出口的话语到了一半便停了下来。明智吾郎提着银色的手提箱，朝他轻轻地点头后就坐到了常坐的位置。他将手提箱放到一边，撑起脸露出平和的笑容：“打扰到了？”  
“……不，没有。”来栖摇了摇头，不可抑制地也抬起了嘴角，回以一个浅笑。“我很欢迎你的，明智。”  
“那就好。”明智似乎这才放松下来，指了指来栖手中的咖啡壶。“可以给我一份吗？之前说好的，让我尝尝你的手艺。”  
“我以为你会之后再来……”来栖干笑了一下，犹豫着给他倒了小半杯的咖啡推过去。明智看上去对这么少的量很困惑，但在他端起杯子尝了一口后，很快就明白了缘由：“……好苦啊？”  
“嗯，今天是在尝试自己的做法。”来栖捏了捏自己额前的刘海，不太好意思地避开明智的视线。他趁机往旁边的位置望了一眼，摩根娜早就不在那里，似乎是刚刚就悄悄地出门了。来栖在心里再度对自己的伙伴表示感谢，倒了一点牛奶递给明智。明智一口气喝下那半杯牛奶，才总算是缓解了嘴里的苦味。两人一时间沉默了下来，直到门口的风铃又开始被阵风吹出轻响，明智才先开口了。  
“昨天的事，谢谢你。吓到你了吧？抱歉。”  
“啊，不……没什么的。”  
“我醒的时候发现你不在，因为有些晚了怕赶不上电车……所以没打招呼就走了。摩根娜当时看样子也睡的很香，所以没忍心叫醒他呢。”  
说谎。摩根娜当时可是看见你近乎慌张地离开的样子了。来栖的嘴唇动了动，最后还是没有把这句话说出来，只是点了点头，将他面前的杯子收了回来：“今天难得有空吗？”  
“嗯，工作差不多结束了。”明智这么说着，脸上看起来却像是在犹豫什么。见他的视线不断地往自己这里瞥，来栖有点疑惑地将洗净的杯子放好，解开围裙绕到他身边：“是找我有事？”  
“嘛，算是吧。”明智缓慢地点了点头，示意他凑近一点。来栖才俯下身来，领子就被抓住了。明智注视着他的眼睛，他便也用认真的神色回望过去。那双红色的瞳孔中充斥着各种来栖看不懂的情绪，将眸子染得有些昏暗。过了一会儿，明智终于松开了来栖的衣服，取而代之的，抓住了他的手。  
“我们是恋人对吧？”  
出乎意料的话语让来栖愣住了。他茫然地点了点头，看见明智扯起了一个不太像样的笑容。明智离开座位，拉着来栖走上二楼。来栖跌跌撞撞地跟上，还没开口问什么，就被一把拉到了床上，和明智一同坐在床沿。  
“那，我们就做一点恋人会做的事吧。”  
“……亲吻……不是吗？”  
“比这个再深一步，怎样？”  
来栖想出口问为什么，可明智眼中那一抹近似伤感的神色实在是太过明显。或许这和几天后的计划有关吧，他这么想着，没有继续开口，只是露出自认为和平常毫无二致的笑容，轻轻点了点头。  
“嗯，我听你的。”  
“……那，仿照我的动作，我们开始吧。晓。”  
刻意呼唤的名字让来栖愣了愣，而明智已经趁机拉着他坐到床上，伸手握住了他的手，引导来栖将手放到自己的裤子边缘。他低头看去，明智也已经将手放到了他的裤边，视线重新对上时，对他露出一个清浅的笑容来。理解了明智的举动，来栖在明智的手指有动作时一同行动，两人的裤子和内里的短裤就这样一起被拉了下来，露出夹在腿间的分身来。  
“嗯……看起来没什么精神嘛。”  
明智伸出双手轻轻包裹住来栖股间的东西，温和又不属于自己的触感让来栖稍微闷哼了一声。他有些不服气地跟着动作有模有样地回击回去，听见明智也从嘴里溢出一点声音，紧接着，自己的下身前端就被手指不轻不重地擦蹭过了。  
仿佛互相的攻防战一样，谁先开口就是谁的失败。来栖哼了一声，不甘示弱地用双手上下抚慰起手里的东西，明智同样也没落下风，紧跟着就同样抚慰起他的性器。清冷的月光从窗外照进没有开灯的阁楼，两人在寂静的气氛下默契地选择了没有开口，任凭互相的喘息声在房间里回荡。  
来栖尽力从这场互相慰藉的性事中抽出些许思维，抬起视线看向面前的人。明智的脸色有些潮红，耳边和额前的发丝都因为低着头的动作垂在脸边。他的嘴唇微微张开，粗重的呼吸声和时不时的细微呻吟从那里不断地溢出。似乎是因为自己的动作稍微加快了一些，他眼中的茫然和失神加剧了一些，一点眼泪从眼角滑落下来，沿着脸颊落到颈侧，最后渗透在衬衫的领子上。  
“吾郎。……吾郎。”  
来栖终于忍不住去呼唤了对方的名字。明智微微抬头，眼瞳中倒映出来栖也沉浸在其中的样子。见到他的样子，明智也回以一个笑容，手上的力道稍微加重一些，然后满足地听见来栖从唇边溢出一声呻吟。来栖有点不甘地咬住下唇，看见明智嘴边的笑容在他做出这个动作后，愉悦地扩大了。  
“呐、晓。”明智在喘息声中慢慢开口。“你的反应好厉害啊……平常一直都没自己解决过？”  
“……彼此彼此、吧。”来栖自然不会情愿一直被他夺走节奏，手中的力道加重些许，换来明智又高了几分的声音。“你也一样。……难不成是有想过这种吗？”  
这下换明智不出声了。来栖的视线观察一番，很容易就发现他通红的耳朵。大概是猜中了？他这么猜测着，性器猛地因为明智手上擦蹭过铃口的动作颤得吐出一点液体，随即就是明智带着笑意的声音传来：“你才是吧、哈哈……该不会也有想过拿我当对象吧？”  
“……想过。”  
即使不想承认，身体的反应也早就出卖了一切。明智失去了接下话题的先机，来栖便仗着自己狮心般的勇气，继续开口道出告白一样的句子：“不止一次，我都——唔。”  
他的话语被明智手上加快速度的动作截断了。明智垂下头，将自己的表情隐藏在了刘海的阴影下，可来栖通过不算太亮的月光，还是能隐约看见他压抑的表情，比起快要到达高潮，更像是在抑制自己不要爆发什么。因为感冒才痊愈而有些发白的嘴唇颤抖着，最终吐出了短短的一句话。  
“……我也是。”  
仿佛有什么东西在大脑中爆炸了。来栖不再多加言语，只是突然加快了手上的动作。明智的呻吟声在寂静里显得有些过响，手上却也毫不怠慢，狠狠地擦过来栖早就涨得不行的性器前端。两人几乎是同一时间在对方的手中射出液体，粘液在床单上铺开一片。  
来栖从短暂的恍惚里回过神，看见明智的眼睛也勉强恢复了几分神采。那张还带着一点红晕的脸让他完全地被吸引了，于是来栖试着探出身子，将嘴唇贴上了明智的唇。明智半垂着眼没有拒绝，只是挪动着身子也凑过去，让嘴唇得以互相触碰。  
他们在寂静的月光下，在充斥着腥味的房间里，交换了一个只含有恋情和爱意的轻吻。恋恋不舍地分开时，两人都没有开口。他们只是互相地擦去手上，以及床单上的那些东西，重新换好自己的衣服，随即不再有任何的眼神交流，成为匆匆离去的一人，和望着他的背影没有任何动作的另一人。

 

6.

 

“说起来啊。你有考虑过未来的事吗？”  
或许是在那一个月里，又或许是在他们才相识不久的暑假。嘴边挂着清爽笑容的侦探坐在他一直喜爱的那个位置，突然开口向柜台里的人发问了。来栖晓洗净手中的杯子，抬头向明智吾郎看去。  
“什么意思？”  
他简短地发问，口气仿佛从未思考过这个问题。明智似乎对他的态度有些困惑，但很快就不再多问，顺着他的问题回答。  
“比如……是呢，我听说你以后要继续升学的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“有决定过想去就读的大学吗？”  
“……唔。”  
来栖犹豫着沉思片刻，捏了捏自己的刘海。而这一举动在明智眼里看来，则是暴露了他的迷茫。他忍不住笑了几声，端起面前的咖啡喝了一口。浓郁的香气和极佳的味道在口中蔓延，明智满意地放下杯子，又抬头冲来栖笑起来：“说不定就这样继承这家店也不错呢。”  
“……。”  
来栖又在捏自己的刘海，看起来好像是害羞了。他的视线左右飘忽了一会儿，突然又转回明智身上，开口发问：“你呢？”  
“我？”  
“你有想过吗？未来，或者心仪的大学。”  
言下之意，以全国模考第一的水平，即使是最顶尖的学校也能轻松进入吧。来栖这么想着，但看明智有些出神的表情，似乎他也没有好好考虑过。  
“……是呢。因为太顺利了，所以基本没想过。”  
结果过了几秒，从他口中就蹦出了这样的话。虽然是事实，可来栖怎么听都觉得明智好像还带了点回避和故意刺他的意思。他只好挠了挠头发，换了个方向试图刨根问底：“专业呢？还是以后也当侦探？”  
“你还真是纠缠不休啊……”明智无奈地笑了笑，这才放下咖啡杯，撑着脸思考起来。片刻后，他才动了动嘴唇，吐出一所一流大学的数学系来。  
“为什么？”  
来栖记得自己当时饶有兴致地问起来。明智当时是怎么回答的呢？因为对此有兴趣吗？好像也有提到，是对认知世界有兴趣，所以想研究下去吧？但无论如何，现在他都不可能实现了。因为那个表里不一的侦探，那个自己所喜欢的人，已经不会再——  
“喂，晓！”  
摩根娜的声音突兀地把他唤醒了。他回过神，发现自己坐在书桌前。窗外已经一片漆黑，台灯和房间里的顶灯还没有关掉，外面的客厅也能听见电视的声音。面前的桌面上摊开着一张纸，那是志愿填报的申请表格，用于和班主任进行进路的商谈。  
“决定好了吗？”摩根娜蹲在一旁堆得高高的辅导书上，居高临下地看着他转笔的样子。“嘛，不过身为今年的全国模考第一，不需要太操心吧！”  
来栖点了点头，笔尖在第一志愿那里点出一个墨点，却没有继续动笔。摩根娜对他突兀的沉默也有些摸不着头脑，过了一会儿，听见他用很飘忽的声音，诉说方才的回想：“听说明智以前想考数学系。”  
“……喂。”摩根娜明白了什么，顾不得自己的落脚点不算很稳定，连忙站起身来。“你不会是想报考吧？！你对数学系一无所知，就这样的话——”  
“我知道！”  
来栖突然拔高了声音，让门外还在谈话的父母都因此而顿了一下。摩根娜看见来栖咬住下唇的动作，张了张嘴，却连无力的语句都无法吐出。来栖晓只是低下头，盯着眼前空白的志愿表，轻声又重复了一遍。  
“……我知道。”  
他最终还是没有在那张志愿表上的任何一栏，写上曾经听到过的那所大学的名字。

 

7.

 

毕业式结束的那一天，他在放学路上又一次经过了那一片有乌鸦停驻的树林。大多数的乌鸦都已经离开了，开满不知名黄色小花的树枝上再没有漆黑的色彩，只有那只右翅有着一片白羽的黑色鸟儿落在地面上，转头看着来栖独自一人走来的身影。  
来栖在那只乌鸦附近站定，和它对视了片刻。最后的那只乌鸦看着他，突然大声地鸣叫起来。它用尽全力展翅，不再盘旋或是停留，朝蔚蓝的天空中飞去。一黑一白的两根羽毛正巧被它从左侧和右侧的翅膀上拍落下来，在微风中飘荡。他伸出手，那两根翅羽随着风向，正巧落入了他的手中，与他胸前细心打好的黑白色领带一样，交错出泾渭分明的，只属于那只乌鸦，只属于那个人的色彩。  
他想起得以起死回生之后，独自回到新岛冴的宫殿去回收的录音笔中的声音。那是他在计划前，独自一人偷偷放在那里的东西，里面收录着连谁都不知道的一段音频。消音器被卸下的细响在空旷中格外清晰，他听见有人扶住桌子的声音，过了一小段寂静后，有一滴水滴落在桌面上，砸出一声轻响。  
“是你赢了，晓。”  
明智吾郎最后的话语，随着关门声一同远去。而那时的他究竟是什么表情，来栖晓已经无从知晓了。  
啊……如果那时候再拜托双叶附加个录像机能就好了。  
这么想着，他缓慢地蹲下身，用手捞起面前的樱花瓣。花瓣上还有些潮湿，或许是今天的湿度比较高吧。露出的地面呈现黑褐色的痕迹，他恍惚间想起，乌鸦除了喜欢聚集在垃圾堆附近，似乎也有着会聚集在腐尸边的说法。  
“……不，是你赢了，吾郎。”  
他用握着那两根羽毛的手捏住胸前的领带，轻声说着，忍不住将头埋进膝盖里，死命地咬紧牙关，然后终究没能忍耐夺眶而出的泪水，放声大哭了起来。

 

END

 

*波特走过的树林的树：月桂。花语是悲伤的桂冠，和埋葬的爱。鳴き声＝泣き声，即乌鸦的鸣叫声，乌鸦（Crow）的哭泣声。全篇灵感来源及BGM：米津玄师 - 《vivi》。


End file.
